


7 - Drugs and Praise

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodesiacs, Bondage, Gag, Kidnapping, Kinktober, M/M, Praise Kink, anal toy usage, drugged Iggy, frog tie, gladnis mention, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Short and smutty, Ardyn using a toy on a captured Ignis.





	7 - Drugs and Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 7 - Praise Kink and Aphrodesiacs, as well as Whumptober day 7 - kidnapping

"Ah, Ignis...I never imagined you would be so pliant." Ardyn purred at the advisor, looking down at his bound form. "You gave quite the fight once you realized I wasn't your darling Gladiolus, but it was too late by then, wasn't it? You let me bind you so neatly." 

He pressed the long, thick, vibrating dildo into the younger man again, running his hand over his taut belly. He swore he could see the swell of it through his abdomen. 

Ignis wiggled his legs, bent over and tied, long limbs looking like frog's legs. The bar between his ankles ensured they stayed open, though so did the drugs his administered before Ignis saw through his illusion. 

He looked up at his captor, as he pulled the dildo out of him, and pressed it back in, fucking him with a toy large enough to make his eyes roll back in his head in drugged lust. His large green eyes were glassy, teared up with desire. He moaned behind the gag that Ardyn had easily placed in his mouth while he was still consenting, a latex ball propping open his gorgeous mouth. 

"You're my toy now, aren't you, Ignis?" Ardyn pumped the dildo into him again, before smearing his thumb over the precum on the tip of his swollen cock. He polished the head of his cock with the sticky substance, smirking at the little whimpers the sensation elicited from his captive. "And you're -so- blissfully good at it." 

Ignis wiggled, the leather harness across his chest keeping his arms bound tightly behind his back. His chest heaved with heavy breaths, his stomach quivering desire. His whimpers and moans were becoming more desperate as Ardyn praised him. 

"Look at you, Ignis. You're -stunning.- Your cheeks flushed over, your stomach sticky with your own fluids. Would I could keep you like this for eternity..." 

Ardyn's words fell on deaf ears as Ignis' orgasm grew close. The young man struggled beneath him as much as he could, pleading behind his gag for release. 

"Ignis~" Ardyn teased. "Scream for me, darling." 

He gave Ignis' cock a few hard strokes, as he pumped the dildo into his ass. Ignis took a sharp breath, and cried out into his gag as he came, bright stars in his vision. Ardyn watched his head lull to the side as his eyes fluttered back, and closed. Ardyn turned the vibrator off, and tipped Ignis' head by his chin. His head lulled back the moment Ardyn let go. 

"Perhaps too much of the drug..." 

He left the young man to rest, come covering his stomach and chest, ass still filled by the toy.


End file.
